


Little Grey Book

by Fa-Nuit-Hen (cliffracerx)



Series: Of Moon-and-Star [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Diary, Journal, M/M, Other, POV, and no i dont think its an act of hubris to say this, art included, not your typical nerevarine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffracerx/pseuds/Fa-Nuit-Hen
Summary: The Incarnate's miscellaneous journal entries.





	Little Grey Book

**_[This sturdy journal appears to be hand-bound. The cover is made of a thick, ash-grey hide of some unknown creature, though a studious inspection with one's fingertips suggest that it may be some manner of cattle. Each page is genuine guar-vellum parchment, housing script that is rounded and somewhat childish. Judging by the impressions upon the parchment, the quill appears to have dug deeply into the parchment, leaving ridges on the opposite side of the page. Everything about the entries--from the ink splattered across the pages to the darkness of the ink itself--seem indicative of a hand made heavy by haste. The way the thickness of the script continuously fluctuates appears to suggest that both the writing and its author seem somewhat uncertain of their identities.]_ **

_I was an adult before I was given time to be a child. I knew the answer before they posed the question, and it was always ‘fight’._  
_The conversation took place before a word was ever spoken._  
_All the things I might’ve known, should’ve known, could have known, are condemned by memories and_ by _dreams._  
_My world was stolen by a finger because everything that should be new to me holds no fascination._  
_I get the feeling I’ve been here before._  
_I’ve been here before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -HEY. YEAH, so I'm an idiot and didn't realize that I deleted this?? lmao anyway I'm redoing it now and hopefully it will be better than last time :D since I've made some major overhaul tweaks to Neht's story, we can expect overhauled LGB to be a bit different as well.  
> -first one remains short because it's very difficult for me to create multiple pages :v I'm a bit lazy so yeah!  
> -UhHhHH my math might be a little off with the dating/calendar thing but i did it based on what da uesp had for oblivion's calendar in 4e33!


End file.
